Stolen, shipped and sold
by Bubbles975
Summary: Whan will happen when lucy is kiddnapped and sent to the Dark Dimension, and meets Meredith and Bonnie? And what will the trio do when old enemies resurface? Please R&R, it's my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Stolen, Shipped and Sold

A Vampire diaries/Drake chronicles crossover

PROLOGE PART 1

Bonnies POV

I was in Meredith's car, her driving us home from a party. Just because our best friend 'died' and we helped save the town, doesn't mean we get a break when it comes to a high school social life. We where 5 minutes away from the boarding house, driving though the old wood. The midnight shadows flickered around us, watching, waiting. I looked out the window that was slowly fogging up. I pulled away, my hand leaving a mark on the glass.

"That's weird" I said, almost whispering.

"What?" Meredith asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"The window's fogging up. In summer" I replied.

"Fog…" She sounded like she was going to say something, but then a shadow ran across the road.

"Shit!" Meredith yelled, jerking the wheel the wheel to the left.

The car swerved off the road, Meredith desperately trying to gain control of the car, unsuccessfully. The car planted itself into a tree. We both stumbled out of the motor vehicle. As soon as we saw the front, we both knew it was un-drivable.

"Shit!" Meredith cursed, kicking the wreaked car. I looked around to see an endless expanse of trees, coating everything in black shadows.

"Um…Meredith?" I said in a small voice. "Can you call Stephan?"

"Already on it" she replied, her mobile casting a small circle of light. I turned to the car, trying to find our handbags, when I heard a stifled scream from Meredith. I spun around to see her, held by her throat, by a man, dressed in black leather, with dark brown hair. And with blood-crimson red eyes. He snatched her mobile off her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" he drawled, _bending_ her mobile in half.

"Vampire" Meredith hissed, trying to get out of his iron grip

"Mmmmm….." the vampire said. "I'm hungry. And you would satisfy me well, quite a lot actually" He twisted her head to the side, exposing her neck. His fangs extended, grazing her throat. Meredith stayed very still, her eyes closed.

"Don't damage the goods!" a shrill female voice rang out behind me. I spun around to see a young woman, wearing jeans and a tank top, and silver-blond hair, with a pair fox ears and a tail.

"Kitsune!" I whispered under her breath. The vampire loosened his hold on her, and she sprung into action, and punched him in the face.

"OW! Damn it, bitch! You're going to pay for that!" He grabbed her by her shoulders, and threw her, with brute vampire force, into a tree. She collapsed on the ground, motionless.

"MEREIDETH!" I screamed. He turned to me.

"You're next, little girl" he said evilly.

I tried to run, but I tripped over my ridiculously high high heels, and twisted my ankle as one came off my foot. I looked around, terrified, and the last thing I saw was a frying pan making its way to my head.


	2. prologe part two

**A/N Thanks for actually reading my story! Even though I know two out of the tree of you, thanks! And a shoutout to LuCyHaMilT oN-lOvEs-N iCkYdRaKe for my first ever reviews by a person I DON'T know! And, yes, even though I thanked you in person, a HUGE thanks to Dark Fire Pixie and TheGolden**

**M aiden for reading too. Ok, enough of my ranting, I'm a bit overwhelmed; it's my first FanFiction! And if you have read the story, but haven't reviewed, PLEASE do! Ok, back to the story! **

Lucy's POV

The sun was starting to set over the horizon, throwing a burnt orange shadow against my face. I was waiting on the veranda, waiting for the Drakes to wake up. I heard a squeak on the other side of the deck, and I leapt to my feet, all senses tingling. I relaxed when I saw it was only Nicholas. Wait, shouldn't he still be in bed? Anyway, I let it pass.

"Hey Lucy" he said, with a hint of caution in his voice.

"Hi Nicky!" I teased.

"Hey" he replied stiffly. Hmmm, he didn't finish the name-calling game. Strange.

"Hey Nick," I asked. "Are you ok?"

"I…" he hesitated for a moment. "I want to show you something."

"Ummm…ok?" I replied, feeling a little confused. Get a hold of yourself Lucy. You live with vampires. Of _course_ it's going to get confusing. Nicholas seemed to relax, a smile breaking on his very _hot_ face.

"Hey Nick, where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell you" he chuckled. "It's a surprise." He took my hand and led me away from the house, grinning _wickedly._

TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"Are we there yet?" I groaned for about the 100th time. And it was clearly frustrating Nicholas. And he replied for the 100th time "we'll get there when we get there!"

We'd been walking for a while, and I'd been getting a LITTLE tired. Not like I'd ever admit it. We were walking along a gravel road, and we were about to walk past a sleek, black van when Nicholas put both of his hands on my shoulders, and spun me around. "Lucy, I thought you might want to have a little chat," he said looking deep into my eyes. I looked back, and I felt calm, _safe._ But even then I felt alarm bells ringing. I ignored it and said "soo…what did you want to talk about?"

"Lucy…" he took my hand and placed it in his. "Lucy, I…." He gritted his teeth "I…I love you."

"Yeah, um Nicky? I already know that!" I said, wondering how he had to get me away from the house to tell me that. I mean sure, his brothers would give him hell about it, but there where 3 other couples making out in our house too.

"Well," I said "prove it!"

And I leant onto my toes and kissed him. And my eyes widened with surprise when he pushed me away, wiping his face like I was a rabid rabbit.

"Nicky wha…"

I was cut off buy a dark haired girl tumbling out of the van. Nicky scowled.

"Wait!" she screamed with a sense of urgency. "You have to run!"

I did a 360, but there was no current danger. Unless…

"He's not who you think he is, so go, RUN!" Could she know that he was a vampire? I looked closely at the girl, and then I gasped. I saw the steady trickle of crimson red blood coming from a huge wound up her back.

"Oh my God! Are you ok?" I said

"Run, you need to run!" she screamed.

"But it's Nicky…" I remembered how strange he'd been. Not calling me Lucky, getting angry with me, pushing me away and…oh shit. He'd got me to come with him. _Away_ from the house. Suddenly, a good-looking man with bright red eyes leapt out of the van and punched her chest, EXTREMELY hard.

"Shut UP!" he yelled. The girl gasped, and fell to a heap on the ground. I turned to Nicholas. But he was gone. In his place was a very pretty girl, with waist long silver blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. And she had a pair of fox ears. And a tail.

Oook. Vampire. Fox lady. A girl with dark hair getting pummelled by a vampire. Don't blame me if I felt I was going a little insane.

"What…what the HELL?" I screamed.

Then a little redheaded girl stumbled out of the van. She looked around, and then her wide, terror filled eyes laid on me.

"You have to run, scream, before…" her eyes fell on the dark haired girl still lying on the ground.

"Mer…MERIDETH!" she screamed.

"Put them in the van" the fox-lady ordered. The vampire picked up the dark haired girl I now know as Meredith and _threw_ (yes, threw) her into the van. Then he picked up the redhead, and bound her, hand and foot. She was clearly not a person familiar with fighting…the supernatural. Wait, what am I thinking! I need to get out of here while they're distracted! Too late. The vampire had put the redhead in the van, and turned to face me.

"Your turn!" he said, slowly walking over, his fangs gleaming.

"Not on my watch" I muttered, pulling out the stakes that I had conveniently put in my jacket beforehand.

"Sorry!" a voice giggled from behind me. I spun around to see the fox-lady swinging a frying pan at my face. Shit, I thought, slowly falling into darkness. It's the closet allover again.

**A/N Sorry if that was a bit boring, but EVERYONE hates writing filler chapters, right? That was rather random. Anyway, don't expect me to be updating as quick as I did, because I have a TON of homework. But…reviews make update come quicker!**

**Peace out!**

**P.S. if y'all notice any spelling mistakes, please tell me, I'm a crap speller. Thank GOD for spell check!**


	3. 1 Rough seas

**A/N sorry for the long wait guys, but I've been soo busy lately! I'll try to update more regularly, but no promises! And a shoutout to ****Lula6791**** for reviewing my story. **

**Love ya'lls, (lol, I've always wanted to say that!)**

**Holly.**

WARNING! DO NOT READ ON IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE VAMPIRE DARIES: MIDNIGHT! IT CONTAINS SPOILERS!

I woke up to find my hands and feet were tightly bound, and I had a strip of duct tape over my mouth. Perfect start to the day. I slowly sat up. Now lets see. I was in a boat of some description. I looked around, and I saw the vampire and the fox-lady talking quietly in the front, and I saw the little red-headed girl staring at me, her green, terror filled eyes shining like emeralds. And then I saw the dark-haired girl, Meredith, lying unconscious on the floor, blood staining her shirt, her breaths in short, straggled bursts. Shit. I really needed to get out of here. And take these two with me.

I tried to find my stake in my jacket. Nothing. Great, I've been disarmed. I took a deep breath, and felt something in my boot. I grinned under my duct tape. I dug the hell into the floor, and slowly slid off my boot and pulled out a stake. Hunter would be proud. I leapt at it and slowly started sawing the ropes that held my hand together.

Yes! I turned to the ropes at my feet. All done! I grabbed the edge of the duct tape and pulled it off. Ouch. I winced, then jumped to the red head and started to work on her ropes. In between my sawing, I heard some urgent conversation coming from the front.

"She escaped!"

"Yes, but it's not like she can get off the boat, now can she?" I continued sawing.

"She can STAKE us!"

"Yes but…"

"STAKE!" I heard a sigh from the fox.

"Alright." The fox girl strutted over to me. I braced myself for the impact, but she simply plucked the stake from my hands and tossed it into the muddy waters below. "There," she muttered. "Happy?" She retook her seat next to the vampire, and I untied the redhead's ropes. When she was free, she ripped off the tape and gasped, then turned to me.

"Thanks" she said, with a faint smile.

"I'm Lucy." I told her.

"Bonnie" she replied. She turned to Meredith, with a look of concern on her face.

"She isn't looking good" I said glumly. Bonnie gazed around, and sighed. "The outlook isn't good for any of us." I figured out what she meant. "What," I asked, "do you know where we are?" Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed again.

"We're in the Dark Dimension."

A/N OMG! I read my traffic and saw that there has been a LOT of visitors to my story! So if you read this please, Please, PLEASE review! I'd really appreciate it! And sorry for the HUUUUGE wait, but I have had full on homework for the past couple of weeks, and about 6 assignments! And as I started writing this chapter at the end of February, and posted it in the middle of march. I'M SOOO SORRY! I'm hoping that I can post da next chappie soon, but until then, Peace out,

Bubbles975 (aka Holly )

BTW: BEWARE! TheGoldenMaiden has a strange obsession of writing about…interesting (?) creatures. Be on the lookout for her story about Edward Cullen getting skewered by a narwhal!(My idea, but I'm not stupid enough to follow through on that!)


	4. 2: Kitten teeth

**A/N Sorry, this chapter isn't my best. But I would like to thank ALL of my reviewers for sticking with this story!**

**A/N A/N sorry if this chapter has crap spelling/grammar, but there isn't word on the computer and I had to use something with crap spell check! **

Kitten teeth

Bonnie's POV

I looked around, then sighed. "We're in the Dark Dimension."

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked.

"the Dark Dimension is a place where vampires and kitsune..."

"Kitsune?"

"Fox shape shifters" I clarified.

"Oh..." she looked over at the female kitsune in the front. "Shape-shifters..." she looked at me. "Sorry. Continue."

"Where vampires and kitsune" I continued "Sell humans, usually kidnapped" Lucy snorted "off as slaves to work for their masters.

"and you know this because?..." Lucy asked curiously. I gazed at the floor. Lucy picked it up.

"You've been here before!" she exclaimed.

"Twice actually." Her face egged me on. "The first time was to rescue a...friend," I said, thinking of Stephan "And the second time was...accidental."

"Oh." Lucy said. "Crap."

"Major understatement" I muttered.

Lucy's POV

So we were in a place called "The Dark Dimension" and were about to be sold off as slaves. But Mereideth still hadn't moved. Bonnie followed my gaze. "Come on Mere!" she whimpered. Her dark hair was tinted with dried blood, her hands tied, her mouth hanging open slightly. Wait. I looked closer.

"Um...Bonnie?" I asked, pointing at her mouth. "Are those..."

"Yes" Bonnie sighed. "Well, they're kitten teeth." She must of seen the look of horror on my face, because she hastily added "and she isn't a kitsune. She is...half vampire." She looked at me unexpectedly. "What?" I asked.

"Well, you don't seem phased by the fact that all this is real."

"Weeeell... I sorta know, heck, practicality live with a bunch of vampires. The Drake family. Perhaps you've heard of them?" She shook her head, red curls flying. "No, I haven't." I was surprised that she hadn't of heard of them. After all, they are royalty. Sol would kill me if she heard my say that. Sol. I wonder if they'd noticed I was missing yet? Don't think about that! I scolded myself. They will be doing everything to find you!

"Come on..." Bonnie drew my out of my daze, her eyes fixated on Mereideth. I had a smart streak. Half vampire hey? I cut my wrist on the side of the boat and put it against Mereideth's mouth.


	5. Bring me to life

(A/N Hello! Sorry for not updating faster, but school has not been kind to me. Thankfully, it is the school holidays and I now have 2 weeks to read and write as much fan fiction as possible. And I hopefully will soon be posting a twilight fanfic that you might enjoy if you are team cut Edward into tiny pieces, set him on fire, dump the ashes in a sewer, get eaten by a fish and…ok, I'll stop now.

**Also, be expecting a new fictionpress soon (look on my profile for my fiction press account), but might not be published until the middle of next month. **

**I have had absolutely no idea what to name this chapter, so I named it after a song a have been listening to a lot lately. I've been listening to a lot more, but over and over and all I ever wanted just doesn't seem to fit.**

**Oh no, I'm sorry; I've started babbling again, haven't I! Please, just read and enjoy!)**

**Bring me to life**

Meredith's POV

I woke up, my lungs screaming for air, and what seemed like a throbbing in my stomach. I saw two pairs of anxious eyes watching me.

"Mere! You're ok!" Bonnie yelped. The other girl fiddled around with my ropes and the fell lose.

"Thanks" I said, flexing my wrists.

"Meredith" Bonnie said. "This is Lucy. She just, um, saved your life."

Well that was unexpected. I blinked.

"It was nothing" Lucy said _nervously. I sat up, and scanned our surroundings. Damn. I stood up abruptly._

_"Meredith, please sit…"_

_"Bonnie!" I cut her off sharply. "Are we…?"_

_"Yes" Bonnie replied glumly._

_"Dammit."_

_"You've, um, still got some blood around your mouth" Bonnie said._

_Without thinking, I licked the corner of my mouth, then realised what I'd just done._

_"M-Meredith?" Bonnie looked…scared. "Meredith, you're becoming more vampire by the minute. Are you…ok?" _

_"Um…Bonnie? Why did I have…blood around my mouth anyway?" I asked._

_"Well…." Bonnie looked uncomfortable. "Lucy cut her wrist and, um, well, put it to your mouth, and, well you, um, woke up." I now noticed the thin strip of fabric torn off the sleeve of Lucy's turquoise shirt tied around her wrist._

_"Thanks again" I said, giving a half-smile._

_"Well, I needed to repay you anyway, because you…tried to warn me about the…kitsune." _

_Lucy looked tired and upset. We all were. All I can hope for is that Stephan finds us soon…_

_(A/N sorry for the short chappie, I will update soon. Next will be Elena's POV, so look forward to that! Please review and tell me what you think!) _


	6. 4 Missing

(A/N crap! I am sooooooooo sorry! *hangs head in shame* Yes, I haven't updated ANYTHING for OVER HALF OF FOREVER! I'm incredibly sorry, but school has picked up dramatically and, well, I just couldn't find the time!

If you are reading this, I owe you a HUGE thank-you for sticking by this story! And what do I reward my faithful readers with? A CRAP chapter, in my point of view. *sigh…* Anyway, please R&R…even though I don't deserve it….)

**Missing**

Elena's POV

We hadn't seen Bonnie or Meredith since they left for the party. Three days ago. We'd tried calling their mobiles, but nothing.

"Where could they be?" **Stefan said, obviously frustrated. "The last people that saw them said that they were leaving the party!" I sighed, just as Damon walked through the door.**

**"They're not in town, and Mutt is checking the outskirts." He confirmed. Stephan stood suddenly. **

**"I'm going to check the Old Wood again. Just in case."**

**"I'm coming too" I said, hauling myself to my feet. Stephan nodded stiffly.**

**"Ok love" he replied. So we jumped into his car and set off slowly, keeping an eye out for anything strange. About 3 minutes later, Stephan sharply jammed on the brakes, causing me to hit my head my head on the dashboard****. ****(A/N this has happened to me before!) **

**He leapt out of the car and started looking at the ground.**

**"Stephan, what's…"**

**"Tyre tracks" he said, pointing to a pair of wheel ruts that looked a couple of days old. We followed it to Meredith's car, the bonnet twisted, with crushed leaves stuck in the little cracks. The wind blew from the direction we came from, and Stephan stiffened. "I smell blood," he murmured. "A few days old, but…." He started back the way we came, and came to a halt in front of a tree. **

**"Stephan, what is…."**

**"If I move this…" he pushed away an oddly placed branch to reveal a dried pool of blood in the hollow of the trunk. Stephan took a deep breath, and the look of the hunter that was originally on his face was replaced by one of deep worry. "This…. this blood belongs to Meredith." He stood up, looking into the distance. "This place is, say, 2 kilometres from the boarding house and town ****(A/N I actually don't know the distances, I made them up),**** so…" He shot me an unreadable look. "No-one, not even Damon or myself, could hear anything that went on here." ****(A/N another made-up thing) ****He turned and walked over, and his eyes locked on to the ground. "Look, there's another pair of tire tracks over here and…. and they look like they belong…to a van." I sucked in a quick breath, and stumbled backwards. Then I stepped backwards into a hole, and made a strangled sound. Stephan immediately spun around, as I pulled my ankle out of the hole. I looked where my foot had been, and had to muffle a sob. **

**"Ste-Stephan…it's…" For, down in that hole, I saw Meredith's phone bent, yes, ****_bent_**** in half, and one of Bonnies hated high-heels. Stephan and I sat there, stunned.**

**"Well that's not good." He mumbled.**

**Understatement of the centenary.**

**A/N: I apologise. Find the FORMAL apology on my profile. (Yes, I wrote a formal apology…) And, just to make you hate me more, I need ****AT LEAST 5 OR MORE REVIEWS**** (NOT counting TheGoldenMaiden OR Dark Fire Pixie, coz I trust you'll ALLWAY review anyway) to continue this story. I'm SOOO sorry, but, I think the way I've been writing lately is crap, and I wrote THIS chapter a while ago, so I think it is even MORE crap. (For a sample of my resent writing, go to the bottom of my profile and look at the recent Naruto one-shot I wrote about two weeks ago, and review and tell me what you think PLEASE, even if you are not into that stuff.). **

**So, I leave you now, this story in your hands. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. 5 Eyes from Hell

Bonnies POV

When we pulled into the docks, the kitsune bound us all together, convict style, with Lucy in front, me in the middle, and Meredith on the end. We were pulled towards a stage surrounded by a mass of supernatural creatures where people, humans like ourselves, were being sold off to vampires and kitsune alike.

Just like we would be in the near future.

Merediths POV

Great. We'd been kidnapped and sent to the Dark Dimension with another girl, who not only knew about vampires, but, according to Bonnie, had saved my life. Because I almost died.

Brilliant.

And now the vampire was shoving us onstage, but Lucy planted her feet into the ground, refusing to move. So instead the vampire plucked her off the ground, and, ignoring Lucy's kicking and grunting, effortlessly threw her onstage. Which meant taking Bonnie and myself with her. I landed in a crouch, Lucy stumbled on her feet but regained her balance, but Bonnie lay sprawled across the stage between us. Lucy lent her a hand, and Bonnie took it, smiling gracefully and springing to her feet. I turned and gasped, before all of the breath in my lungs came out all at once.

I saw thousands of supernatural "things", kitsune and vampires, yelling, bargaining, fighting, or just milling around. I narrowed my eyes and scanned the crowd, searching for a way that could get us out of this mess. I looked everywhere, my eyes observing the crowd, and their gaze fell upon a man. He was wearing a pair of skinny denim jeans, with a dark crimson sleeveless top, the fabric shimmering in the light. He had sandy blond hair, but his standout feature were the blood red irises that were in perfect balance with the deep, black, pupils in his eyes.

"So," the female kitsune began, grabbing the crowds attention and distracting me from the man. "Today for auction, we have 3 humans." The crowd sneered at the word. "But these are not ordinary humans." _Not ordinary, huh?_ "This one," She said, pointing to Bonnie, "Is a Witch! She can see the future and talk to spirits!" The crowd looked expectantly at Bonnie, and she took a tiny step back.

"This one," she rambled on, "is a hunter, and she kill creatures like ourselves for pleasure!" Well, that was stretching it a little. I got a lot of hisses directed at me. "And if you buy these two, you get this one free!" she yelled, her voice convincing. Dear God. She sounded like a TV salesman.

The blonde kitsune paused, drew a breath and was about to continue, when someone walked onstage, strutting a little. It was the man I saw earlier.

"I'll give you 500,000 for the lot!" he said in a confident, loud voice. Gasps went up through the crowd. Even I didn't think we were worth that much. Not here.

"O-okay," the kitsune stammered. "They're all yours!"

"Why thank you," he replied in that same smooth, confident voice, walking over to her and pressing a red pouch made of velvet into her hand, the contents kept inside with a beaded silk drawstring. He then walked over to us, and I looked into his eyes.

They were dark and fiery, and the looked like something that should belong in hell. Literally. But there was also a hint of something familiar, hidden beneath those layers of darkness…

He pulled my end of the rope. "Come along," he purred, tugging on the rope harder, pulling us reluctantly into action. We moved towards a huge carriage, and I couldn't help noticing that the ends of his hair were a faded red.

A/N: YAY! Holidays! (For me, anyway.) Well, I decided to update this, even though I didn't get as many reviews as I had asked for. This is a short chapter, and I apologise, as I need to update my other stories, and as I wrote this chapter AGES ago, it isn't as good as my current writing (which isn't that good anyway). So, can you PLEASE review! I would beg, but I can't be bothered. I you can't be either, please read and review a story that I have posted on Fictionpress, A Broken Heart and a Shattered Soul, as I haven't many reviews for that, either. Less than this story.

…

**ANYWAY, please R&R this story, or the other, or both if you prefer. Just, please, REVIEW! If you do, I'll try to continue this to the best of my ability (that is, if you want me to…) and update ASAP. And, you will receive a complementary FREE cookie, made of 100% air!**

**~ Bubbles975 ~**

**P.S. If you want to know my opinion of the new VD book, Phantom, It didn't do justice to Midnight. It has a good plot, (L.J.'s, clearly) but the writing is terrible. Well, it's not that bad, but it's nothing compared to L.J.'s work. I will have no references to Phantom in this story. **

**P.P.S. Sorry for the really long authors not. Gold Star to you if you read all of it.**


End file.
